Moving
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: What happens when Hermione move next door to Harry? Will love be found? Harmony Pairing so RonxHermione shippers don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Set in the summer before forth year. Canon-Compliant for first three books.**

Moving

Harry knelt outside number 4 Privet Drive doing some of his Aunt Petunia's gardening when a moving truck pulled up outside the recently sold number 2. It was the third day of summer, and Harry only had one thing on his mind: when would he be rescued by the Weasleys towards the end of the summer. Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, called for him from the living room, in a polite tone of voice, and Harry followed his instruction, not wanting to get in trouble during only the first week of summer.

"Harry, please sit down, I have something to tell you." Vernon told Harry in a pleasant tone. "Now, as you may have guessed, we are getting new neighbours. They are, as you call them, 'muggles' but their daughter is not. I would like you to introduce them to the area, seeing as you are better with, um, those types of people. Now please go to your room and change so you can meet them when they arrive soon."

Harry's mouth just gapped, not only at what his uncle had just said, but at the civilised way he spoke the him.

"How do you know she's a witch Uncle Vernon?" Harry said as politely as he could.

"Your headmaster Dumbledore sent us a letter regarding our new neighbours and hoping that we would help them settle in. Seeing as you probably know the daughter, as we are told she is about your age, we thought you might like to be the one the help. It would also get you out of this house for a while, seeing as for years of summer holidays, you have been stuck inside this house, unless gardening."

"Thank you Uncle Vernon, I'll go to my room then?" Harry asked in a confused tone of voice. Vernon just politely nodded and Harry turned to go to his room. He got changed and sat on his bed wondering who would be standing outside the door when his neighbours came over. Just as soon as he decided that it couldn't be anyone in Gryffindor, he was called by an unusually pleasant Aunt Petunia. Harry bounced down the steps two at a time, stopping only when he got to the bottom step, and only because he looked directly at the familiar bushy haired girl at the door. Standing with his mouth agape, he finally realised his new neighbour was one of his best friends. Realising he still had to talk, he walked over to her and welcomed her.

"Hi Hermione! Welcome to Privet Drive! This is my Uncle Vernon, my Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley. Guys, meet Hermione, my best friend from Hogwarts."

"Welcome to Little Whinging Hermione, it's a pleasure to meet one of Harry's friends." Petunia said with a smile, holding out her hand to shake the 14 year olds. Hermione gladly accepted it and replied with a smile.

"Hello, and thank you for this warm welcome, I just came over to say hello and meet the wizarding family who Dumbledore said would be here. I thought it was going to be someone I didn't really know too well though, but I guess I was wrong." Her smile never fell, even when she just said she was wrong. Never in her life, had she been so relived to be wrong.

"Would you like some tea Hermione, I just made some cake I'm sure you would like." said Petunia with that same out-of-character personality.

Later, after several cups of tea and meeting of the Granger parents, Harry took Hermione to the small play park near their homes.

"So Hermione, when were you gonna tell us you were moving?" Harry asked in a mock-hurt tone.

"I just found out when I arrived back home after Hogwarts. I was gonna sent you and Ron owls, but as you know, I don't have one so I was going to have to wait till you sent me a letter with Hedwig or Ron with Pigwidgeon."

"Oh yeah. I know! For your birthday present I'm going to get you an owl! I remember you wanted one last summer, but you bought Crookshanks instead. And if you dare argue against me…" Harry exclaimed happily, but the last statement was said as a warning, while Hermione had a look of shock on her face.

A little while later, the topic of Ron came up.

"So, when are we gonna tell Ron?" Harry asked steering off of the previous subject of how useless Divination is.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked a rarely confused Hermione. "Oh you mean about us being neighbours now! We could send him an owl tonight. Oh and while we're on the subject of telling people things, why did you lie to me and Ron for years saying that your aunt and uncle were cruel?"

"I didn't! I was even surprised at how pleasant they were to me, and you this morning. They were acting so different from usual, I have no idea what to think. They were even pleasant when they said they received a letter from Dumbledore."

A few hours later, and a trip around the shopping centre nearby, Hermione left for her new home, and Harry entered his home. For a while before going to bed, the two magical teenagers sent messages via Hedwig, who was more than happy to be able to fly so much in one evening, especially when getting treated with owl treats after each flight from the two teens.

The next morning, after a pleasant conversation with his aunt, and a bigger-than-usual breakfast, Harry knocked on an expecting Hermione's front door, and the two set off for Diagon Alley. When they reached The Three Broomsticks, they spotted Mr Weasley talking to Hagrid. After waving 'hello', the two adults coaxed them over to talk.

"Hi Hagrid, Hi Mr Weasley" both teens said simultaneously.

"Hello Harry and Hermione." said Arthur Weasley politely.

"'ey kids nice ta' see yer 'ere. So you doin some meetin' up fer the 'olidays?" asked Hagrid.

"Oh no, we came shopping, I just moved houses-" Hermione began.

"- And surprisingly, she happened to move right next door to me." Harry finished with a proud smile.

"Ron and the others are in the alley if you wanted to meet up with them, I think they might be in _Flourish and Blotts_." Arthur suggested.

"Thanks and bye." Harry and Hermione both said, waving to the two men.

After making a stop in _Gringotts_ for some money, the two made their way to the bookstore to look for Ron and the other Weasleys. Ron, the twins and Ginny were all standing outside _Flourish and Blotts_, and, looking at them, you could see they were studying something in George's hands. When the two non-Weasleys were in close enough range, you could tell that they were looking at some of the twin's merchandise.

"Hey guys!" Harry and Hermione said together, and all four Weasleys just gasped.

"Harry Potter -"

"- in Diagon Alley -"

"- early summer -"

"- with no Hagrid?" the twins said, finishing each others sentences ending together.

"Yep, it's me, in the flesh, without Hagrid or any other teacher - with the permission of my uncle to come here!" Harry announced, looking at the Weasley siblings all with their mouths dropped.

"We was gonna send an owl to tell you some cool news, but seeing as you're here we can tell you now." Hermione stated. "I moved houses yesterday, and now I have the privilege of living next door to 'the great Harry Potter'!" She made the last four words over-dramatised. The six all laughed at this.

"We're off to Eeylops Owl Emporium anyone wanna come with?" asked Harry.

"I'll come, I can't be bothered with waiting for Mum anymore," Ron said to Harry, then to his siblings: "Can you tell mum that I'm off with Harry and Hermione will ya'?" All he got was three nods in response so he turned around and followed his two best friends towards the owl emporium. "So, why are we going to Eeylops Owl Emporium?"

"I'm getting Hermione an owl for a birthday present." Harry stated simply.

"Yeah, seeing as I can't ever send you mail until one of you guys send me some, so Harry offered to get me one, no arguments."

After half an hour of looking at all of the beautiful owls, Hermione saw one that caught her eye. Harry paid for it and then they all left. She named her owl Angelicum, as she was a snow white owl just like Harry's. Pulling Harry into a hug, Hermione extremely cheerfully said "thank you so much Harry!"

"So guys, any plans for the summer then? Dad's planning on taking us to the Quiditch World Cup and you guys could probably come too!"


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later it was Harry's birthday, so he and Hermione decided they would do something special. They had been invited to the Quiditch World Cup by the Weasleys and were going to the Burrow in two days. The pair went to Diagon Alley to do some shopping, because Hermione wanted Harry to choose his present, like he had let her. They stopped in a new shop on the street, a wizarding antique shop - _Lorthine's Antiques _- so they decided to stop by there the see if there was anything of interest.

"Harry?" Hermione inquired. "What are you looking at?" She had noticed the boy studying a pair of mirrors which looked very muggle-like for a wizarding antique shop.

"Two-way mirrors. Two people can communicate through them by just saying the name of the other mirror's owner and then you can talk to them, it's a bit like a video phone I guess." Harry explained.

"Oh yeah, I've read all about them, they're supposed to be the best form of communication in the wizarding world, because there is no way they can be infiltrated. Why were you looking at them though? They don't look very, err, your 'style'." Hermione explained and analysed.

"The sign 'communicators' on the table caught my eye. It's nice owling you of an evening, but it can be a bit long. I know Hedwig enjoys it though. I'm happy she doesn't rattle her cage around and annoy Uncle Vernon, even though he, my aunt and my cousin are acting really out of character at the moment." The bespectacled boy mused.

"Well, do you like the mirrors?" Hermione asked with a knowing tone.

Harry smiled at the book-worm, as she had read his mind. Harry just nodded and seconds later the two mirrors were pulled out of his grasp.

"Well then, do you want them to be your birthday present? Because the enthusiastic grin on your face tells me you do." Hermione grinned at the boy.

"You read me like a book Hermione, and you read books very, very well." Harry claimed as they made their way to the counter to pay. Hermione paid for the mirrors, handing the paper bag to Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry! Come on, let go get some ice-cream!" Hermione said enthusiastically, so they made their way to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ for an ice-cold treat.

A few hours later, the duo made their way back to Privet Drive thanks to the Knight Bus - and Harry being mistakenly called Neville **again**, while Hermione gave him a curious look - and they both retired to their respective homes. Harry had given Hermione a mirror, and they planned to talk later that night, after they had gone to bed. Thanks to Hermione's personality, the pair had finished their homework over the first week of the holiday, leaving their summer free for activities and just hanging out. The pair had become closer than before and were almost inseparable, even of a night, the two would talk for hours, until one would fall asleep and Hedwig knew to fly to the other, bring back the note to its writer, giving the message that that was the end of the day. Most of their sleeping periods would be from 4 until 10 am, which was very late for the two, even on a summer holiday.

That night, at 9 o'clock, the two retired to their rooms for the night. They both took out their mirrors, almost in-sync with the other, and at the exact same time, said the others name

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

Luckily, the mirror didn't get confused, and seconds later their neighbour's face appeared on screen. "Hi" they both greeted, simultaneously, and then Hermione continued with her usual conversation starter, Quiditch. It was weird for a girl that seemed to be so afraid of heights to talk about Quiditch, but ever since their ride on Buckbeak, Hermione had come to love heights, even requesting that when they went to the Burrow, Harry would take her flying for a while. The teen was more than happy to take her, and was so eager, he almost suggested flying around before they went to the Burrow on the 2nd. (Harry's birthday being the 31st of July means that 2 days later would be 2nd of August), but then realised that people wouldn't really be used to seeing a flying broomstick with two teenagers on it in the middle of Little Whinging. During their trip to Diagon Alley that day, Hermione excused herself for Harry for twenty minutes while she went to pick up something. Harry, not wanting to pressure Hermione into telling him something she didn't want him to know, happily went for another ice-cream in _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ and when he saw his best friend come towards him, he bought her one too.

The 2nd came and the two were getting ready to depart for the Burrow. For the first time in his life, Harry didn't want to leave Privet Drive. His relatives were being nice, he had the best new neighbours anyone could wish for, and he had freedom, where he could be alone (with Hermione of course) and just do what he wanted. In the Burrow, he would share a room, have no privacy from the Weasleys to talk to Hermione, as Ron would be by his side 24/7, and he wouldn't be able to go out everyday.

When Mr Weasley arrived, the two finished their good-byes to their families, all of whom were in the Granger's house, which shocked Arthur very much, and they flooed to the Burrow. Ron was standing directly in front of the fireplace, and, as a clumsy Harry had come through first, the two landed in a pile on the floor. Hermione, also not the best a floo travel, fell on top of the two boys, creating a heap of people commonly known as the 'Golden Trio'.

Ron had a huge grin on his face and bear hugged his two friends in a way that could rival his mothers hugs.

"Hi Harry and Hermione!" Ron welcomes happily and the two replied just as happy.

The family plus two spent the rest of the day and evening catching up, asking about their summer, which Harry had hugely increased the number of activities he had done over the previous years.

The next day, the whole family was up for breakfast and the mail arrived. Through the window there were a few owls, one of which was carrying a long, thin-ish box addressed to Hermione. She was absolutely delighted.

"It's arrived! It's arrived!" She chanted/squealed. The rest of the people at the breakfast table waited expectantly for her to open the box, wondering what it could be. Soon, Hermione had calmed down enough to open the box, only to reveal a shiny Firebolt, matching Harry's. Almost the whole table gazed in awe and shock, then finally one by one they looked at her in confusion. Harry just smile knowingly, giving her a look that asked her, _'so-that's-what-you-did-when-you-left-me?'_ Hermione just looked proud that she had bought a broomstick, chuckling at the confused faces.

"Yes, I bought a broomstick." She stated simply, ready to answer more questions fired at her. Ron was the first to voice his thoughts.

"I thought you hated flying!"

"A girl can change her mind can't she? I was thinking of practicing and maybe completely rid my fear of heights for good." The girl reasoned.

The rest of the Weasleys were dumb-founded.

"So, Hermione, why a Firebolt?" Harry quizzed.

"You'll see very soon…" Hermione just smirked at her ability to create a cliff-hanger. Just to make her statement true, another owl with a long box came in an landed in front of Ron. He just stared at the owl in shock. Hermione got up from the table and walked over to Ron. She untied the package from the owls leg and shook Ron out of his shock. He opened the package carefully, and revealed another Firebolt on the table.

"The Golden Trio now have matching brooms, oh and your welcome Ron." Hermione couldn't help but grin. "That's your birthday present but I thought you might like it early."

An hour later, everyone was outside as they were watching the newly and highly confident Hermione, the recently out-of-shock Ron, and the very happy Harry zoom around on their Firebolts. Fred, George and Ginny decided they wanted to fly too, so they went to their broom shed to collect their own brooms, and a quaffle.

They teamed up as Harry, Hermione and Ron against Fred, George and Ginny, as it was only fair that they had experience against quality of brooms. In the end, Ron was a natural at Goal Keeping, and Hermione was a natural at being a chaser.

Everyone urged the two to try out this year, as the new Captain, would love to have 3 Firebolts on one team. No one else in the school had owned one that came even remotely fast to a Firebolt, asides from Harry, and now there are three Griffindors with one each.

Hermione was more than happy to agree with them, as that was her plan. Ron took a bit more persuading but he finally agreed, especially after the twins commented that he was better than Oliver Wood. The Hogwarts students all went to bed that night knowing they were going to have a great team this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Characters may seem OOC, but this is the best way to manipulate the story better. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley have been PURPOUSLY put OOC, so that is why it is so dramatic**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd love to say I do, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be no big, happy, Weasley family in the epilogue of book 7! HARMONY!**

The day arrived when they were going to leave for the Quiditch World Cup final. Ireland vs. Bulgaria. They met with Mr. Diggory and Cedric Diggory before departing via portkey - with some minor confusion from Harry before they could leave - and they then arrived at the busy campsite outside of the stadium. They parted and then made their way to a small white tent, that looked big enough to only hold two people. They all walked inside, and it was luxurious. They watched the opening of the game, with big, magically animated fireworks, and watch a the start of the match for a long period of time before deciding they should get some rest. Hermione had read in one of her books that Quiditch World Cup final matches never are any shorter than 24hrs. Everyone kept their belongings inside of their trunks for easy departure when the game ended. Screaming could be heard outside of their tent, and Mr Weasley decided to do the emergency procedure, shrinking everybody's trunks, and rushing everyone outside. Harry and Hermione stayed close, Ron and Ginny nearby, Fred and George just behind them and Arthur directly behind them. Outside was a rush of panicking people. Harry was knocked to the ground, unconscious. He awoke a while later to a huge amount of heat in his pocket.

"The mirror… Hermione!" He quickly pulled the communicator device out and told his best friend where he was. He stopped talking when he noticed a huge light in the sky.

"Harry? Are you there?… Harry?…oh dear - Mr Weasley please tell me this is not what I think it is!" Hermione says over the mirror, changing her topic when Harry turns the mirror to face the huge skull shaped light in the sky.

The Weasleys and Hermione find Harry still laying on the floor with what was presumably a broken leg. Hermione couldn't help but feel half amused at him, always having at least on bone broken after major events.

They portkey back to the Burrow, and Mrs Weasley feeds Harry Skel-e-grow, which he immediately grimaces at.

"For the first time, Madame Pomphrey isn't dealing with you." Hermione states slightly sleepily through the mirror to Harry late at night after everyone is asleep.

They talk for a few hours, before finally going to sleep.

The next morning the whole household were sitting around the table in the kitchen eating breakfast when six Hogwarts letters arrived via owl. They read their lists and worked out whether they had anything on the list (mainly Hermione due to her _very_ hectic schedule last year) and headed off to Diagon Alley to buy their needed items. When they arrived back a few hours later, the teens decided to play a Quiditch match.

The next day found relatives of the Weasleys over, and so Harry and Hermione were at a lost of what to do. They decided to hang in the garden, feeling awkward staying inside of the house. Ron was busy with his cousin whom he had not seen in many years, and neither was interested in Harry and Hermione, so the pair were alone. They found a large tree to sit under a good distance away from the house. Hermione was laying on her back, facing the sky, while Harry was laying on his side facing Hermione and studying her curves. The latter turned her head to face the former, an amused smirk on her face. She liked the way she had caught the eye of the boy.

His eyes made it back up to her face, and saw her looking at him amusedly. He just smirked - a smirk that could rival one of Draco Malfoy's - and turned on his back so he was in the same position as Hermione was before. It was her turn to sweep his body with her eyes, and she realised that he was quite undernourished for a 14 year old. She could see the muscles forming from beneath his this t-shirt, '_Quiditch in the past 3 years must have been hard work,'_ the girl mused. _'Then again, we have done a lot of running away, probably enough to rival sitting on a broomstick.'_

"Hey, wanna go for a flight?" Asked Harry after about twenty minutes of boredom.

"Sure sounds like fun, let's go get our brooms!" said Hermione happily, which made Harry chuckle, remembering that not even a year ago, the teenage girl was afraid of the floating stick.

They got to the broom shed and Harry let Hermione go first into the tiny shed used for storage. Harry purposely force his whole body into the cramped room, closing the door behind himself. He was forced flush against his best friends back, breathing down her neck. "Let's just take one broom," suggested Harry, "then we can stay together and talk."

"Okay, if you want. Your's or mine?" The brunette asked, holding up two identical brooms. The emerald eyed boy just grabbed one, held it up and shrugged. Hermione just shook her head amusedly at the boy.

They both set off to leave the tiny room at the same time, tripping on their way out. Seeing as Harry had yet to turn around, Hermione crashed into Harry, landing in a straddle position on his chest. She looked into his green eyes, seeing desire and lust inside of them. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Short, but slightly lingering when she pulled away. She grinned as she pulled away, looking at Harry's face, she knew she hadn't done something she'd regret. She stood up and held out her hand to help Harry up. He gladly took it, and when he was fully upright, he captured her lips in a kiss once more, this one lasting much longer than the first. The two grinned at each other.

"Hermione, will you be my girl-" Harry started, but got cut off.

"Yes!" the girl in question squealed, capturing her now-boyfriend in a kiss, this time with a lot of passion.

"I love you." the pair said as they pulled away, smiling hugely at each others statements.

They made their way outside and flew for a couple of hours until they were called inside for lunch by Mrs Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

On their walk inside for lunch, they decided to keep their relationship private, until they were ready to tell people, although the two teenagers had plans to find 'private time' where they could do couple things, like snogging. The Weasley's relatives had left, so there was just eight of them left in the house (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur). They had lunch and then split to do their own things. The golden trio went to Ron's bedroom, where Harry was also sleeping. Harry and Ron each laid down on their beds, Hermione snuggling next to Harry, in which Ron thought was a friendly way. They all talked about random things until dinner time. After their dinner, the three sat around a fire made outdoors in muggle-style (only because Hermione couldn't use magic) and they roasted marshmallows. Ron was very confused by the whole concept, Harry had done this a couple of times before, when his class in primary school went on a (free) camping trip, which the Dursleys allowed him on. Hermione and Harry were happy to explain the concept, and a few completely combusted marshmallows later, he had worked out when to take them away from the heat. They watched the stars for a while, and Ron fell asleep, so Harry and Hermione both decided to cuddle under the stars. They both shared a few kisses now and then, loving each and every one, but they made sure they didn't fall asleep cuddled up.

The three woke up the next morning, still outside, because Ginny had finally decided to look for the missing trio. To walk outside and see the _three _cuddling together, though, was more than a shock. But, she figured that they must have shifted in their sleep. The three quickly leaped out of their positions (mainly Ron away from Hermione, and Hermione into the now sitting Harry's lap). Ginny and Harry both had amused smirks on their faces, until Hermione hit Harry round the back of the head **(A/N: What I like to call The Gibbs Slap! (I do not own NCIS either))**, and then Harry looked hurt, but the red headed girl just laughed, and the bushy haired brunette jumped out of Harry's lap soon after.

For the rest of the holiday, the children all just hung around and got ready for the new school year. Years 4 and up were asked to bring dress robes, and third years (like Ginny) were asked to bring dress robes or money to buy dress robes if needed. Ginny chose to bring dress robes, and found some very nice looking ones. The trio all chose their own, and found some very nice ones, even though they didn't show anyone else theirs.

September 1st came by, and soon they 6 students were on platform 9 ¾ with the two senior Weasleys. They boarded the Hogwarts express and split up into two groups. The twins went off to find their best friend Lee, while the other four found an empty carriage for themselves. A while later, Ginny left to find her Ravenclaw friend called Luna, so the Golden Trio were the only ones remaining in the carriage. As per usual, Draco and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, turned up to show off. Goyle cast a _Stupefy_ at Ron, rendering him unconscious. Draco and his body guards soon left after that, as their were two people holding a wand at all three's throats, as Hermione decided to pick up Ron's wand. Hermione didn't think to _Enervate_ Ron, and quickly locked the door to their room, shutting the blinds too. The couple made out for a while, and finally decided to un-stun Ron. He was not happy to find out he had been left laying on the floor the whole while.

When they arrived at Hogsmead, the three met up with Ginny, Luna and Neville, and all shared a horse-less carriage up to the school. They found their places at the Gryffindor house table in the Great Hall (after parting with the 3rd year Luna) and all sat patiently through the sorting. Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the food appeared on the tables. Everyone filled their stomachs after their long journey where they only ate sweets and food their parents had given them. Ron had finished his fifth plate, and all the food disappeared.

**When the puddings, too, had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pouring rain could be heard.**

'**So!' said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. 'Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.**

'**Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.'**

**The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.**

**He continued, 'As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmead to all below third year.**

'**It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.' **

There were several shocked replies to this announcement.

'**This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-'**

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody then walks in, disturbing the silence throughout the school. He is then announced as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) professor by Dumbledore.

'**As I was saying,' he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, 'we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.'**

There were many very shocked replies, all of which were not answered, and they made their way to their house Common rooms. Half an hour after everyone else had gone to bed, Harry and Hermione met in the Gryffindor common room to have a quick snog before they went to sleep. Twenty minutes later, they jumped apart at the sound of a gasp. They turned their heads to the source of the noise, to see Ron standing on the bottom step of the stairs leading to the boys dormitories. He stood there with his mouth open in an 'o' shape. The other were blushing bright red, almost a match for the Weasley's hair.

"Ron, me and Hermione are together now." Harry stated sheepishly. "But we don't want everyone to know OK?"

All Ron did was grin.

"Fred owes me 5 Galleons and George owes me 6. But I can't tell can I? Bloody Hell!" Ron murmured. "I always knew you two would end up together!" He stated louder. The other two just chuckled.

It was just over a week later when Dumbledore stated during lunch, Monday, that the students from the other two schools participating in the Triwizard Tournament were going to arrive later during dinner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Hogwarts, I would like to present to you, Madame Maxine and the Lovely Ladies of Beauxbatons!" He announced, and a very tall, black haired woman walked into the Great Hall, followed by many girls, all of which, were wear wearing light blue uniforms.

After the girls were settled at their table, Dumbledore announced the second school. "And now, the strong men of Dumstrang!" Many men marched in following this announcement, all following a fairly old man. Dumbledore explained the rules of the contest, like the age ("Only those of you here that are over 17 may enter you name into the Goblet." Many groans were heard after this statement.) and that the wishing participants put their name into the goblet before the dinner hour on Halloween night.

Everyone retreated to their bedrooms fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
